Hiro
(As a child) |english =Matt Shipman Mikaela Krantz (As a child) }} is the main protagonist of DARLING in the FRANXX series. He was known as a prodigy Parasite with the codename "016" of Thirteenth Plantation, where he's now officially partnered in a boy-girl pair with Zero Two to pilot a FRANXX called Strelizia as of Episode 7. He is in love with Zero Two. Appearance Hiro has a standard "slim" male physique with black, shaggy hair and rich blue eyes. His checkered past has left him with an emphatic expression on his face, despite his personality. In Episode 5, he had a blue tumor-like mutation in his chest, caused by piloting with Zero Two, which increased his yellow blood cell counts, the polar opposite of what happened when Zero Two rode with other parasites. In Episode 06, this mutation grew larger due to piloting with Zero Two again, but Hiro was able to overcome the mutation using his willpower, and completely got rid of it, although a scar was left on his chest. Personality As a child, Hiro was jovial and hopeful, giving names to other kids and to himself as well, when codes are the only identity and nickname given to them. This earned him fame among other children, even those in other squads. He even spent time teaching other children, especially Ichigo, about stars. During his time at the Garden, Hiro was also curious, asking himself a lot of questions, and becoming frustrated that whenever he asked the adults, they would never give an answer. A former star student of the academy, Hiro's inability to pilot FRANXX has left his hopes low, even to the point of choosing to leave Cerasus until his former partner Naomi encouraged him to stay. Losing the ability to pilot left him feeling that his life had little worth, to the extent that he is more than willing to ride with Zero Two even if it means death. However, this wish of his came to an end after he survived his third ride with Zero Two in episode 6. It was then that he realized there was more to life than just piloting a FRANXX. Ever since then Hiro has been thinking about Zero Two and her personal life, in helping her to be stronger and to get closer to her. Hiro is shown to fell in love with her, even before he was discharged from the Garden. His sortie in episode 6 was also the first time someone has survived more than 3 sorties with Strelizia, disproving the "partner killing" rumor. History He had come from the same orphanage as Naomi, Ichigo and Goro and later became Naomi's partner. They both failed the exam and Naomi was forced to leave Plantation 13. Hiro, however, was given permission to stay, which he declined. When they're meant to get on a transport to leave, she prevents him from getting on board by throwing her suitcase at him. A Klaxosaur appeared just when Naomi's transport left. It was hit but she was reported to have survived and moved to a hospital. In Episode 6, Hiro faints during combat against a Guten-berg class Klaxosaur and was assumed dead by his teammates. In his mind, he saw visions of Naomi standing under a white tree, questioning him whether he's satisfied. Willing to accept his death, Hiro said "yes". Naomi then smiled and replied: "liar". She then disappeared. In her place now stood a sad Zero Two, who then turned her back on him and walked away. Surprised, Hiro chases her. He then wakes up, and upon realizing Zero Two is incapable of defeating the Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur alone, Hiro pulls himself up. His will to protect her was now so strong that his tumor shrank. Dragging his banged up body through the floor, he wrapped his arms around Zero Two. A brief moment of silence then followed as Strelizia reactivated. Witnessing the miracle that's just happened, his teammates regained their hope and creates an opening for Strelizia to strike the Klaxosaur's core. Strelizia's triumph during the mission let to Hiro becoming Zero Two's official partner and thus, a true parasite. In Episode 12, Zero Two went berserk causing the connection between her and Hiro to break. He was then traumatized when a blood red Zero Two strangled him, sucking his life in the process. Hiro then sees visions of a small girl with red skin and long horns in a coat, and remembered that he met her before and Zero Two confesses that she is a monster in disguise when the scene fades to black. He then experienced flashbacks in episode 13 (see Relationship - Zero Two) Relationships Zero Two Hiro first met Zero Two when she was skinny dipping. Despite that others may discriminate her for her horns, he found that they are alluring. When they met, both of them were lonely and shared the struggle of not being able to pilot. After kissing Zero Two and piloting Strelizia, he was keen to do it again and prove his ability. Hiro blushes when Zero Two is around him, and is comfortable with her presence. In episode 12, Hiro tells Zero Two that he loves her and they almost have sex with each other due of Zero Two impulse. In Episode 13, An unusual phenomenon begins within Zero Two's body. Zero Two was now more hostile than ever. Even the words of Hiro, her partner, were getting out of reach. In the middle of such a fight, Hiro connects deeply with the consciousness of Zero Two and catches a glimpse of the memory that was their childhood. A young Hiro had just witnessed a girl with red skin and horns being pulled to another room by an Adult. Curious, he persued her and was petrified to see her being used as a lab rat, subject to torture, etc. Unwilling to watch her suffer, Hiro broke her out of her cell and together, they hid in the forest. Hiro was kind enough to look after her, talk to her, gave her sweet and even tended to her wounds. Time passes by, and one day, Hiro and the girl rested under a white tree. Hiro promises the girl that he will be her Darling. Overcame with joy, she broke into tears. But their happiness was cut short when they were arrested and brainwashed. Hiro then woke up in Strelizia, tears welling down his face. That girl was Zero Two, who is currently out of control, beating up her teammates. Hiro confronted her. Tears flowed down both their faces. In Episode 14, as Hiro is forcibly separated from his partner, he tries to escape the hospital room he is locked in by the rest of the squad to see Zero Two, but only finds a ruined empty bedroom in Mistilteinn. He comes to realize she also went out to look for him in the hospital. However, when he arrives in his room again, he finds an outraged Zero Two holding Ichigo by the neck, while the rest of Squad 13 lies unconcious. Ichigo is then thrown to the ground. Ichigo tells Hiro to run. Zero Two, with a devious grin, invites Hiro to "talk lots and lots". Hiro scolds her for being such a monster. causing Zero Two not to despise him, but to understand the damage she's made and how unfair she's been to the one she holds dearest. Feeling like she needs to be punished for her misdeeds, a depressed Zero Two consents to leave Cerasus and meet the Nines for the battle of Grand Crevasse, this time by the side of disposable stamens, leaving as Hiro cries. When he tries once more to retrieve her, Ichigo stops him, confessing her love for him while Hiro instead pays attention to the sky as Zero Two's plane leaves the area. In Episode 15, Hiro had a chat with Dr. Franxx. It was after this event that Hiro made up his mind. He was not going to abandon Zero Two, recklessly charging through the battlefield in a Training unit, armed with nothing but a wooden board. He fell. Blood slowly oozed from his forehead, but he was not going to give up just yet. Goro, seeing his efforts, allows him a first class seat inside Delphinium with Ichigo. Together, they reached Strelitzia. Hiro managed to make his way into the cockpit and consoles Zero Two. In return, Zero Two reciprocates Hiro feelings towards her, resulting in Strelizia "evolving". They then annihilated a super Lehman class Klaxosaur while screaming each other's name out loud. Ichigo Ichigo is Hiro's childhood friend. He cares a lot about her, but seems to be oblivious to her feelings for him. When Hiro piloted Delphinium with her, their compatibility was 100%, higher than any other pair. However, their FRANXX deactivated shortly after. When Ichigo kissed him at the end of episode 2, he felt nothing but guilt. In episode 14, Ichigo confesses her feelings for Hiro and forces herself on a kiss, despite his visible discomfort. She tells him she loves him and doesn't regret their kiss in the mock battle, saying she will try her best to make them pilot together. Ichigo, after synchronizing her mind with Hiro in Episode 15, saw Hiro's fond memories with Zero Two. Finally giving up on Hiro, Ichigo decides to support Hiro and Zero Two together. Goro Goro and Hiro have a good relationship and grew-up together. He's often supportive of Hiro and cheers him on in his endeavors, hoping that he finds success and happiness. Likewise, he hates seeing him hurt and so learning that Hiro is dying from piloting with Zero Two leaves the latter feeling frustrated. Nevertheless, Goro supports Hiro and Zero Two, and sees Zero Two as an ally. Zorome Zorome and Hiro have clashing personalities. Zorome often would mock Hiro of his inability to pilot. However, after Hiro pilots Strelizia with Zero Two and saves him alongside the rest of the squad, Hiro makes amends with him, and states that he will try not to be a burden to Zorome and will fight alongside him, which gained his respect Futoshi Futoshi and Hiro are squad mates. Mitsuru Mitsuru and Hiro have a negative relationship. Mitsuru used to look up to Hiro, but finds his inability to pilot pathetic. He mocks him and seems to have an inferiority complex against him. He is desperate to prove that he is better than Hiro, stating that he will even become the stamen of Strelizia because he is able to ride it just as good as Hiro. However, he is left greatly injured after riding in Strelizia, which makes him anxiously think about why Hiro can pilot it so well while he can't, showing his great jealousy of Hiro. It's later revealed that Mitsuru cold attitude towards Hiro stemmed from their childhood. Mitsuru once promised Hiro that they would ride a Franxx together. But, due of Dr FRANXX wiping the latter's memory, Hiro forgot about that promise. Mitsuru view this as an act of betrayal and hated Hiro ever since. Hiro later remembered his promise in episode 13 and confronted Mitsuru in episode 14, apologizing for what had happened. Mitsuru said he had forgotten about that already. Whether he forgives Hiro or not remains unclear. Miku Miku and Hiro are fellow squad mates Kokoro Kokoro and Hiro are fellow squad mates Ikuno Ikuno and Hiro are fellow squad mates Hachi Hachi is the defense commander of Plantation 13 Nana Nana is the supervisor of Plantation 13 Naomi His former partner while training to become Parasites. When tested in their ability to connect they failed. Naomi was expelled, and Hiro chose to leave, despite HQ giving him the rare chance to remain in hopes of getting a partner that is compatible with him. Naomi cares for Hiro enough that she gets upset that he chose to leave Plantation 13 along with her. When they're meant to get on a transport to leave, she prevents him from getting on board by throwing her suitcase at him. The last thing she tells him is that she likes the name he gave her, and that she hopes he finds a good partner. She had supposedly survived the klaxosaur attack and had gone under medical treatment. She appears again in Episode 6, in the moment when Hiro almost dies, reminding him that his partner (Zero Two) needs him, also that he is lying to himself upon the fact that he is satisfied and that he thinks had done his best. Dr. FRANXX Dr. Franxx once commented that :" That boy (Hiro) might be the one to fulfill Zero Two's request". But, upon meeting him personally, he warns Hiro that if he wants to be with Zero Two forever, he musn't let her consume him. In episode 15, they had a chat. Dr. Franxx remarks about how Zero Two is such a marvelous creation, yet is always so lonely, like a Klaxosaur. Hiro objected, saying that she's human. Intrigued, the doctor turns around to look at Hiro. He says that he had thought she (Zero Two) may have finally found a partner as Hiro prepares to leave for Zero Two. Papa Along with APE's council (Known as Lamarck Club, or Seven Sages), Papa refers to Hiro as the "Special Specimen". Etymology Hiro's nickname may use some of the numeral's readings from his real name "Code:016": hi from |hito}} and ro from |roku}}. Etymology Gallery Quotes "I feel myself going deeper inside you!" - Episode 4; he says this to Zero Two inside the Strelizia (of course, not that kind of deep.) "I'm your partner. I'm not going to leave you alone." - Episode 6; he says this to a desperate Zero Two after calming her down and revived himself. "Yeah. Once we get out of here.. I want to be with you forever too. And then I'll be your Da...*Static Noise*" - Episode 13; Young Hiro proposing to young Zero Two. "The picture book... You were the girl with the picture book back then, weren't you?" -Episode 13; Hiro asking Zero Two after regaining their past memories. "This world is surely much, much larger than we can ever imagine! We couldn't do it back then, but this time, for sure, let's go to the outside world together!" - Episode 15; Hiro trying to calm down the crying Zero Two. "Zero Two. Together we are one." - Episode 15; Hiro rejoining Zero Two in Strelizia Trivia * It is revealed in Episode 3 that Hiro has a chance of being a "special specimen", due to his inability to pilot a FRANXX except for Strelizia with Zero Two. * It is said that in Episode 5, the complete opposite happened with Hiro when he piloted Strelizia with Zero Two, His Yellow Blood Cell's Increased instead of decreasing, which seems to be the first time it has happened. * Hiro was the one who appointed all the members of the Thirteenth Plantation, which according to Code: 090, is a very peculiar thing to do. * According to Code: 090, Hiro was famous among children * Hiro is the only known parasite to survive piloting Strelizia with Zero Two and ride with her more than 3 times. es:Hiro ru:Хиро Category:Characters Category:Male